El Verdadero Pecado De La Ira
by Zack Pecado De La Ira
Summary: Un joven llamado Zack, caerá al mundo de High School DxD por causa de su energía pura de inocencia y de ira, el ayudara al Séquito Gremory en superar muchas pruebas que pueden acercarse hacia ellos. Lemon/Romance/Aventura. Zack x ? e IseeixHarem. Acá puede elegir si zack puede tener su harem o una pareja fija y unica. Solo seguirá el anime aun no he leído la novel visual.


Prologo.

Los Derechos de HightSchool no son míos sino del creador.

[Hola] — Seres Encerrados.

— Zack: Hola. – Hablar normal.

(No Puede ser posible que suceda esto.) – Pensamiento.

¡RAISEEEEEEERRR! – Grito.

La llegada del Pecado Capital Ira a HightSchool DxD

Se preguntaran como un joven de cabello marrón, una altura 1.75 (N/A: Si es muy bajo :,c) Con una ropa escolar distinta a los que llevan los protagonistas de HigthSchool DxD (Su ropa consistía una chaqueta azul con un símbolo distinto, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos elegantes negros y un pantalón algodón de color marrón.) con una aura demoniaca y angelical de color fuego al estar cerca de él, era capaz de dejar a la persona en frente de este arrodillado con una expresión de temor y desesperación exactamente el mismo Raiser del Clan Phonex teniendo en su espalda una Rias Gremory al cual sostenia el cuerpo de un Issei totalmente lastimado pero aun consiente observando lo que iba pasar

— ¿?: ¡RAISER NO TE PERDONARE DE LO QUE LE HICISTE ISSEI, ME LA PAGARAS CON CADA GOTA DE SU SANGRE MALDITO BASTADOR! *Esas palabras de un joven totalmente cambiado lleno de Ira en su sangre, mostrando una faceta que nunca se creyó que él era causante de aquella vez solamente se enojó por el daño que le hacía al sequito de Rias, ver un Issei llorando de dolor y una Rias llorando por perder a uno de los suyos, eso fue la gota que volcó un vaso lleno de Ira.*

Estas Historia Comienza a si.

— Sucesos Antes De Llegar A la Dimensión DxD.

Entre un lugar donde solo existía ruinas de un pueblo y santuario que antes habían, encontrándose un joven al cual estaba sentado en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos observando detenidamente la muerte de su madre, una mujer hermosa, de cabello dorado como una cierta monja que conocemos, con unas ropas negras al cual se pegaban perfectamente en su cuerpo mostrando su figura sensual tendida en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho. Esta mujer tirada en el suelo es la madre del protagonista llamada Eva, Lady Eva Apodo "Trish" en frente de la madre del protagonista se encontraba un grupo de monstruos con una dama al cual cargaba una hacha gigante, ojos amarillos llenos de maldad pura, una sonrisa que daba a cualquier un escalofrió total, una ropa de colegiada clásica (Falda con cuadritos, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra.) y Su cabello azul claro. Esta se llamaba Labrys una mujer que antes era la amiga del principal pero sucesos raros, se volvió alguien malvada deseosa de destruir a su amado.

— ¿?: No puede estar pasando esto. *Fueron las palabras del joven con un tono de voz de asombro y tristeza, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia su madre al cual estaba aún tendida en el suelo con su propio charco de sangre.*

— Labrys: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Al fin te elimine esa perra de una vez por todas, sí que fuiste una molestia para mis planes pero ahora que estas jodidamente muerta, ya no me molestaras más JAJAJAJAJA! *Sus palabras eran de gracia al estilo Joker una voz distorsionada entre robótica y diablismo en la misma.*

— ¿?: Ma-ma-madre! *Este empezaba a temblar sus palabras de la desesperación y la ira que comenzaba a acumularse en su grupo mientras se levantaba trataba de acercarse hacia el cadáver de su madre pero lo que escucho parte de Labrys fue la gota que volcó el vaso de agua lleno* LABRYYYYYYS! *Su grito fue a todo pulmón empezando a revelarse una gran aura demoniaca con angelical de color que fuera como Fuego, teniendo una mirada totalmente de odio, destrucción e ira acumulados permitiendo que todo el lugar empezara a temblar.*

— Labrys: Pero está pasando, Amado Zack Cálmate solo elimine lo que nos puede molestar en nuestro amor eterno… ese poder está siendo mezclado con el Ki, no me digas que está pensando hacer... *Fueron las palabras de ella mientras se cubría con su brazo en frente de ella para evitar esos vientos tan poderosos lograran tirarla hacia atrás pero solo su cabello azul largo se moviera*

El nombre de nuestro protagonista se llama Zack, un joven de 17 años que tuvo una vida muy rara al cual ni recuerda su pasado de niñez solo ahora mismo se encontrar gritando a todo pulmón apretando sus puños con ira, estar fuera de control del mismo comenzaba liberar todo el Ki que estuvo entrenando con su madre en una habitación blanco (N/A: Si es igual a la de DBZ solo que hay no tiene la misma función de 1 año es un día fuera de ese lugar, esta habitación trascurre el mismo tiempo solo que su gravedad es más densa y los cambios de climas son mas peligrosos.) fue cuando dijo con voz alta.

— Zack: NOS VEREMOS TODOS EN EL INFIERNO INFELICES…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Exclamo con palabras fuertes y graves ya que su voz cambiaba demasiado empieza hacer una explosión de Ki a su rededor como si tratara del autodestrucción de Vegeta en la Saga Majin Buu pero por culpa de esa explosión comenzó distorsionarse alrededor del joven si estuviera abriendo unos portales raros los cuales empiezan a consumirlo hasta uno más poderoso lo consume por completo como llevándoselo pero la explosión aún seguía en su curso destruyendo todos los monstruos menos labrys quien se había desapareció atraves un portal, la magnitud de la explosión fue tan grande que logro destruir hasta las ciudades más cercanas acabando con la vida de muchos ciudadanos.*

En el portal dimensional se encontraba el joven flotando con lentitud teniendo muchas heridas provocadas por la explosión aunque seguía respirando lentamente observando a su rededor como estaba blanco un lugar oscuro como si fuera un gusano dimensional. El joven Zack comenzaba a mover su cabeza aun dirección donde la luz se hacía más fuerte como dando la señal que se acercaba hacia ese lugar hasta que logro salir estando en el cielo cayendo en picada.

— Ciudad De Kouh – Academia Kouh.

Nos encontramos en la famosa academia kouh al cual al fin empezó hacer una escuela mixta para aceptar ambos sexos en el lugar, donde había un 80% mujeres y 20% hombres que lograron entrar atraves de exámenes. En ese lugar se encontraba nuestro típico trio de pervertidos espiando a las chicas de kendo en los vestidores los cuales, empieza a sangrar por la nazi y saliendo humo por sus agujeros nasales por tal excitación.

(N/A: Aca no especificare las apariencias de los protagonistas y antagonistas de HightSchool DxD, ya que conocen muy a ellos o ¿no?)

— Issei: Que hermoso ver los cuerpos entrenados de las chicas de Kendo, son tan sexys y bien trabajados. *Exclamo Issei con un tono de pervertido total admirando la sensualidad de las chicas de Club de Kendo atraves de una agujero que el trio de pervertidos hizo con gusto para espiarlas.*

— Matsuda : Issei déjame ver a mí también no seas maldito *Exclamo otro del trio de los pervertidos al cual era un joven pelado al cual tomaba de los hombros a Issei para sacarlo y aprovechar para ver también*

— Motohama : Hey, que me toca a mi ver también no se hagan los tontos. *Fueron las palabras del ultimo del trio de pervertidos con un tono de lujuria tratando de sacar a los dos para ver, este conllevaba unos anteojos para poder observarlos detenidamente.*

Por causa del alboroto que hacia los 3 no se dieron cuenta que las capitanas del Club De Kendo se encontraban en las espaldas de ellos teniendo en sus manos sus katanas de madera pura, ella eran ****** y ****** teniendo sus ojos una mirada malvada que ni siquiera el mismo Sircherz Lucifer podría ni enfrentarse ante ellas, Ellas dieron un golpe sorpresa noqueándolos a los 3 y llevaron a hacia el club de kendo al cual se comenzaba escucharse los gritos de agonía del trio siendo moldeado a golpes y katanasos por el club de kendo.

— Antigua Edificio de la Academia Kouh – Club de Ocultimos.

Ahora mismo observamos a una Rías Gremory teniendo un tablero de ajedrez y enfrente de ella una Akeno Himejima con una sonrisa más tierna e divertida, ellas ahora mismo estaban compitiendo pero como siempre Rías al mover una pieza, le complicaba aún más a Akeno en pensar como ganarle hasta que ambas sintieron un gran poder de gran escala en toda la ciudad de Kouh al cual trasmitía Inocencia, Odia, Pureza e Ira algo como si estuviera distorsionada como si fuera rara pero no solo ellas sino también en las 3 facciones igual.

— Faccion Demonios – Inframundo.

Se encontraba uno de los 4 maous, leyendo detenidamente los documentos y anotándolos con tranquilidad hasta que empieza temblar el Inframundo por causa un gran poder peligroso haciendo que Sircherz Lucifer dejara de revisar los documentos y este empezara a temblar agarrándose los brazos, los ojos bien abiertos impactado por este poder, al cual lo supera totalmente este en todas las escalas de 1 a 10, este llevaba al 1.

— Sircherz: N-no puede ser, que es este poder tan raro, se siente puro e inocente pero a la vez Odio e Ira, es como si no se supiera si es bueno o malo la persona que sacaba este gran poder. *Exclamo de manera algo desesperada y con mucho miedo al momento de mencionar esas palabras, en teoría esa aura estaba mezclada de una ángel y un demonio pero humana pura*

Faccion De Angeles — Cielo.

Miguel se encontraba junto con su hermana Gabriela hablando detenidamente mientras tomaban un Te Japonés hasta que Gabriela suelta por el temor la taza de Te dejando que cayera y se rompiera, empezando esta temblar e agarrarse los hombros del miedo que sentía. Esto Miguel se sorprendió para levantarse acercarse hacia su hermana pero el también empezó a sentir esa misma sensación que su hermana permitiendo que el lugar donde ellos se encontraba igualmente temblara por el gran poder.

— Miguel: Que esta aura se parece la misma que nosotros pero llena de Odio e Ira. *Exclamo con nerviosismo el mismo ángel más poderoso, ya que nunca pensó que alguien tan puro e inocente tuviera también sentimientos de Odio e Ira a la vez, es como si no supieran si tiene pecados o no*

Gabriela en cambio ella lloraba demasiado mientras se agarraba el rostro, ella era muy distinta a su hermano, tenía la habilidad de poder ver los corazones de los humanos y este ser que caía del cielo, simplemente era un humano al cual estaba sufriendo algo que ella no lo podía creerlo.

— Gabriela: Onii-sama, no solo eso… este ser tiene mucho sufrimiento, miedo y odio total…es como si el perdió alguien muy importante en su vida y lo desbasto tanto que por causa de eso. *Fueron las palabras de una Gabriela temblando y llorando de dolor por ese inocente alma distorcionada.*

Faccion De Angeles Caidos — Grigori

El líder de los Angeles Caidos Azazel, le daba una orden a Raynare en vigilar a cierto castaño que nosotros conocemos hasta que empezó a temblar también en lugar permitiendo que Azazel y Raynare temblaran por el gran poder de gran magnitud para ellos.

— Azazel: ¿Que es este poder? Nunca me la había sentido y proviene en la facción de los humanos. *Fueron las palabras de un Azazel atónito tal poder que sentía en su propia piel*

— Raynare: Azazel-sama ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Rastreamos esa energía y traerla? *Fueron las palabras de una caída con nerviosismo aunque por dentro tenia demasiado miedo de ser mandada a ella, ya que no se sabía si era bueno o malo ese ser y puede desaparecer la existencia de ella*

— Azazel: No por ahora no hagas nada de eso, solo seguí mi orden de vigilar a ese muchacho ¿vale? *Fuero las palabras serias de un Azazel con una mirada de miedo pero determinación mientras sacaba de su escritorio una bola de cristal para ver quién era realmente.*

— Afuera De Kouh – en el Cielo Azul.

El joven protagonistas llamado Zack estaba cayendo a gran velocidad hacia la parte de más naturaleza que hacia teniendo su mirada perdida en el cielo observándola detenidamente como si estuviera alejándose de ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida en los labios y en sus ojos caían lentamente unas lágrimas de dolor que tenía.

— Zack: Madre…lo siento pero creo que yo igual iré contigo al cielo. O donde estés... Enserio lo lamento demasiado… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte contra Labrys… *Exclamo esas palabras con un tono deprimido y agotado mientras iba cayendo a gran velocidad hasta que logro chocar contra el suelo creando un gran cráter por el impacto al suelo que tuvo, notándose en el joven Zack empezando a sangrar lentamente mientras sus heridas eran algunos huesos rotos.* (N/A: Aunque Zack tiene un poder misterioso y uso de Ki básico aún sigue siendo un humano no un demonio o un ángel.)

Tras el impacto que él tuvo contra el suelo, eso permitió que todo la área en si temblara haciendo que Rias y Akeno sintieran eso afueras de la ciudad. Rias con su gran determinación de Lider del Clan Gremory le pide Akeno que llame a Kiba y Koneko para acompañarlas, ya que no sabían que si lo que llego es peligroso o no pero sí lo era, lucharían hasta caer todos muertos.  
Entonces el Clan Gremory estuvo Reunidos logrando permitir el uso del círculo mágico de tele portación para que vayan al cierto lugar.

— Bosques de Kouh – Sector del Gran Impacto.

Apareciendo un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Gremory, mostraba a las pelirroja, pelinegra, peliblanca y el rubio, teniendo sus ojos como dos platos por ver el gran cráter que ellos mismo no lo podían creer, entonces fue cuando kiba y koneko se ponen en posición de batalla para observar si había alguien cerca.  
Rias observando detenidamente el cráter se queda sorprendida al ver nuestro joven protoganistas en el suelo con su propio charco de sangre, haciendo que Rias Gremory gritara por la impresión llamando la atención de sus compañeros y permitiendo que ellos se acercaran para quedar impactados también.

— Rias: Tenemos que ayudarlo…*Fueron las palabras de una Rias totalmente nerviosa al cual con valentía bajaba del cráter lentamente sin importarle su piel perfecta sea dañado por caer.*

— Akeno: ¡RIAS! *Fue el grito de Akeno estando desesperada que su rey vaya por donde se encontraba el joven, logrando sacar sus alas de demonio decide bajar también para ayudarla.*

Esto hace que tanto Koneko como Kiba hagan la misma acción de Akeno bajando rápidamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban.  
Rias había llego hacia donde estaba el joven gravemente lastimado para tomarlo con suavidad su cabeza ponerlo en sus muslos como si fueran almohada y ella le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de este, notarlo muy bien su rostro era un joven de una edad que llevaba ni más de 16 años y logrando ganarse un rubor de parte de la pelirroja.  
El joven al sentir algo tan cómodo y suave en la parte trasera de su cabeza permitiendo que este lentamente abriera los ojos, su vista se veía borrosa pero observaba una joven de cabello pelirrojo como si fuera la sangre de este hasta que cambia lentamente a una rubia que él conocía perfectamente.

Zack: Madre…ayúdame..*Fueron las palabras de un joven que delira por la falta de sangre y dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, empezaban a caer lagrimas lentamente por los ojos mientras intentaba de levantar su mano a la dirección de la dama.*

— Rias: ¿Madre? *Estaba impactada la joven al ver los ojos de color marrón miel del joven que estaba en sus muslos y notando su mirada tan inocente pero triste e destrozado entonces ella tomaba suavemente su mano sintiéndola que estaba totalmente destruida y como podía ser que este humano seguía vivo.* No te preocupes… te ayudare solo ahora descansa. *Murmuro con un tono suave la hermana de maou mientras en sus ojos tenían algo de tristeza por ver el estado del joven entonces ella logro ruborizarse tanto como su cabello por cierta acción que este joven hizo*

El joven Zack estaba mostrando una sonrisa tan inocente y tierna como si mostraba una felicidad total mientras su mano lentamente apretaba con de la dama aunque este no debía moverla entonces el callo lentamente hacia el mundo Morfeo para estar inconsciente.

Los demás miembros del Clan Gremory llegaron al momento de que Rias estaba tomando la mano del joven Akeno observaba detenidamente al joven al cual con sus manos pasaba lentamente por el cuerpo de este y se sorprende demasiado por su estado, su musculatura estaba entrenada de manera normal ni aumento de musculatura pero casi algo marcada pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las heridas internas es como si huesos se sacrificaron para evitar que no sea una muerte segura por el impacto.

— Kiba: Bouchou ¿Qué hacemos con el ahora? *Fueron las palabras de un Kiba preocupado por el estado del joven desconocido, no sabía porque se preocupaba por el sin conocerlo pero su aura era tan pacífica y pura para ellos.*

— Akeno: Emm..Rias el joven no va sobrevivir aunque hagamos las cosas básicas de curación, eso nos tomaría días… ¿Qué hacemos? *Exclamo una Akeno totalmente preocupada por el estado del joven, ya que tenía una razón total por su daño interno*

— Rias: Yo no sé qué hacer…el acaba mencionar madre y..emm..vi dolor e tristeza en sus ojos...*Las palabras de Rias fueron un tanto tristes mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano del joven al cual nunca lo soltaría hasta que Koneko se sorprende de algo y le tocaba suavemente el hombro de su Rey*

— Koneko: B-b-bouchou ¡MIRE! *Exclamo con un tono de sorpresa y error por lo que veía mientras los otros 3 observaba la dirección que ellos observaban detenidamente*

Ellos quedaron en total Shock ya que era una de las piezas de ajedrez de Rias Gremory flotando al cual lentamente se acercaba hacia ellos transmitiendo una aura de la destrucción pero esa pieza era la de Peon al cual Rias por reflejo propio extiende su mano para que esta Pieza se pusiera en ella permitiendo darle una señal de salvación pero ella no quería volverlo en su siervo apenas conociéndolo.

— Rias: No va quedar otra… tendré que reencarnarlo como demonio con esta pieza de Peon pero porque justamente a él *Exclamo muy impresionada que una de las piezas de su ajedrez se moviera totalmente solo hacia donde estaban ellos, acaso las piezas tienen vida y eligen a su portador o será que el destino desea que este joven sea siervo de ella.*

— Akeno: Hazlo Rias, sabes que con nosotros contas nuestro apoyo en tus decisiones y si esa pieza eligió al joven porque no darle una segunda oportunidad. *Fueron unas palabras nobles y amables por parte de Akeno ganándose el asentamiento de Kiba y Koneko al mismo tiempo*

Rias al observaba a su sequito con sonrisas amables, ella sonríe de felicidad para entonces ponerle la pieza de Peon al pecho de nuestro protagonista permitiendo que un gran brillo rojo por causa del hechizo de reencarnación. ¿Qué sucederá desde ahora con Zack? ¿su vida cambiara totalmente? ¿Servirá fielmente a su ama? No se lo pierna en el capítulo 1 de este fanfic.

Fin Del Prólogo.


End file.
